Party for Two
by digimedas
Summary: Sequel to Gift Basket. A depressed Chat Noir desides to visit Marinette, what will come from this


Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous

It been three weeks since Marinette left for boarding school and Adrian noticed is fellow classmates weren't improving in attitude Nathaniel hasn't been drawing, Max hasn't played an video games, many of his friends haven't been eating or sleeping as much. The only student that hasn't changed is Lila, she is still telling her lies, but everytime she tries everyone either yells at her to stop, or are to depressed to even listen.

Without Marinette's positive energy at least on classmate has been akumatized, Ladybug has come later and later and makes the fights end so fast Chat Noir don't really talk to him.

Gabriel knowing Marinette has avoided being akumatized, came with a plan, he would invite everyone in Paris to a party at his house and have convince Adrian to date Lila making Marinette depressed enough to be akumatized.

When word got out that everyone in Paris was invited to a party at Gabriel's mansion, Tikki asked Marinette what she'll be wearing, she didn't expect the following answer. "I'm not going to the party Tikki." Tikki asked "But, why?" Marinette said "Odds are everyone at my old class will be there, I just can't go!"

At the party, Adrian wore a suit, greeting guests, but really he hoped to see Marinette, he really needed to see her smile, a bus from Marinette's school came, when the bus was empty he realized Marinette isn't coming, he then went to his room decided it Marinette won't come to the party, Chat Noir will go to Marinette. After changing to Chat Noir, he went out headed to Marinette's school.

In her dorm Marinette smiled at the spread she set up for the party she set up for herself and Tikki, cake pops, hot cocoa, pop corn, fruit salad and veggie sticks. Just as she was about to eat a carrot stick she heard a tapping sound from her window, at first she thought it was just the wind, she then head another tapping sound, she decided to see who it was and saw Chat Noir outside. Marinette said "Chat Noir, is something wrong, is a akuma attacking?" Chat said "No, no, nothing like that, I was at the party at the Agrest's and saw you weren't there." Marinette said "So how is the party?" Chat said "Not great, after all like I said your not there." He sees the food and says, "Spare some food for a stray kitten." Marinette said "I heard feeding stray cats is a bad idea because then they are impossible to get rid of." Chat said "True, but I'll be coming back anyway princess, so it won't make a difference if you feed me or not." Marinette decided to let Chat in and after enjoying some food they hung out and watched a few movies and played a few vidio games.

Chat smiled saying "This is what I needed, after weeks, I didn't think I could know what it means to be happy." Marinette asked "What do you mean?" Chat said "My class has been so depress and I know it's my fault, a friend from my school tried to call a liar, but I told her to be quiet for fear of her being akumatized, thinking those lies weren't hurting anyone, but I didn't see my friend was getting hurt." Marinette hearing what Chat Noir said about lies not hurting anyone realized who it was "A-Adrian?" Chat was shocked realizing he gave himself away. Marinette deciding after that it was only fair to reveal herself, she showed Chat Tikki and Chat said "Tikki?" Realizing that it meant "Marinette, your Ladybug?" Marinette said "Yeah after you gave yourself away I figured I might as well make us ever, sorry I'm not the girl you imagined I'd be." Chat said "Your kidding right, your both so incredible, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner!"

After sometime together, they decided to go to the party, Marinette went to change to something more appropriate.

At the party, everyone was kind of board and Lila was looking for Adrian. Adrian came in the entrance and Gabriel said "Where have you been?" Adrian said "Oh, I went to pick up someone." Marinette then entered wearing a pale pink dress, a plain pink purse and white flats. Gabriel said "Adrian, I want you to date Miss Rossie." Lila smiled at the thought, but something happened no on expected, Adrian said "No." Gabriel was shocked to here this and Adrian said "If this is to boost your fashion empire, you might as well just cause for bankruptcy now because Lila will only bring it down." Lila said "Adrian, how can you say such things?" Adrian said "Happily!" He then turns back to his father and say "Lila is a total liar, and she even convinced people Marinette, a sweet girl who would never hurt a fly, that she was a bully." Adrian then turned to Marinette and asked "So, shall we dance?" Marinette nodded and as they danced Marinette said "Lila will probably be akumatized because of this right." Adrian said "Yeah, but with her she deserves it, I'm just sorry I didn't say something like that sooner."

As the dance they were happy to be together, because of a party for two.


End file.
